Prideous love
by bIa wEasLey MaLfoY
Summary: Brigas, discussões, beijos e uma previsão que unem cada vez mais Lilian e James. Mas o orgulho de ambos não os deixa viver esse amor.fic by Bia Black e Bia Malfoyestranho,duas sonserinas escrevendo sobre dois grifinorios xP


A revolta de Lilian Evans 

Os Marotos iam conversando no caminho para a aula de Herbologia, sua rotina matinal de todas as terças-feiras no seu 6º ano em Hogwarts, quando Sirius fala em voz alta:

Olha só quem cruza nossa caminho, Pontas! Seboso e sua turma! Como vai Seboso? Como vão amigos do Seboso? – disse Sirius, irônico

Parem de me dirigir a palavra; vocês sabem muito bem que não me misturo com gente da sua laia..

É claro que sabemos, somos muito superiores, mas já que somos obrigados a nos misturar com pessoas do seu tipinho diariamente, gostamos de fazer aquela coisa educada que as pessoas fazem quando encontram outras que é cumprimentá-las. Ah! Esqueci que você não deve saber disso..Lá na Sonserina vocês só aprendem a ser cada vez mais arrogantes, me desculpe a interrupção, Ranhoso. – retrucou James, debochado

Vá falar mal da sua casa, Potter! A Sonserina, como todos sabem, é a melhor das quatro casas e vai continuar sendo!

Bem, se o critério a ser julgado é a arrogância e a feiúra, estou totalmente de acordo, mas nos quesitos beleza e habilidade..Tsc, tsc, tsc..Pare de se iludir, Ranhoso, a Grifinória é a melhor casa desse colégio e eu tenho muita gente aqui que pode comprovar isso..

Santa ingenuidade! Quem vem ganhando a Copa das Casas nesses últimos dois anos? Quem? Quem? Eu quero ouvir você dizer, Potter!

Ele não vai dizer nada porque não _precisa_ dizer, e você, Snape, cale sua boca e cuide da sua vida! Todo mundo sabe que a Copa das Casas não é nada mais que um mero truque do colégio para manter as casas na linha! – todos ouviram espantados Lilian Evans se meter na conversa

Ora, ora..Se não é a CDFezinha da Grifinória..Volte para seus livros, Evans. A conversa aqui é entre mim, Potter e Black. Potter, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, seu maricas. Que casa vem ganhando a Copa das Casas nos últimos 2 anos? Vamos lá, diga

Ahn... – James tentou começar mas foi interrompido

Eu não lhe dou o direito de falar assim comigo! – James estava vendo em Lilian uma raiva que nunca vira antes – E, Snape, não sei se você já se deu conta mas a Sonserina ganhou a Copa das Casas enquanto _você _e seus amiguinhos, ou devo dizer, seus capangas _não estavam_ em Hogwarts. Vamos ver quem vai ganhar esse ano!

Estarei aguardando ansioso. Agora, como já lhe disse, sua sangue-ruim, saia da minha frente!

Severo, eu juro pela dor da morte que a próxima vez que você se referir à Lilian dessa maneira você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, ME ENTENDEU? – James estava espumando de raiva e Remus também não parecia muito confortável, ao contrário de Sirius que parecia estar se divertindo com a explosão do amigo.

Ahhhh, o que é isso, Potter? Vai defender sua namoradinha agora?

Potter, agradeço o exibicionismo, mas eu sei me virar sozinha! _Expelliarmus!_ – todos viram Snape ir pelos ares e James pôde reparar no olhar de triunfo de Lilian

A partir de hoje, Snape, pense duas vezes antes de me insultar, sim? – disse Lilian debochando

I-Isso não vai ficar assim, Evans..Você vai ver – retrucou Snape, massageando as costas

Ai que medo! – disse Lilian sarcástica

Mais tarde, no almoço, James se afastou dos amigos por uns instantes e foi provocar Lílian, como sempre fazia

- Lilian, o que deu em você hoje cedo, hein?

Argh, Potter! Você não cansa de me importunar, não! E pra sua informação eu estava só me defendendo.

Mas, Lil, você pode pegar suspensão por isso. _Pode_, não, _vai_ pegar suspensão, Snape não vai deixar isso passar batido. E, pra sua informação, não, eu não canso.

Potter, como você faz isso? E, a propósito, já mencionei como me irrita que me chamem de Lil?

Como eu faço o que, Lil?

Como você consegue ser mais insuportável a cada dia que passa? Argh.

Olha, eu sinceramente não sei. Como você consegue ficar mais encantadora a cada dia?

Argh, Potter, com licença. – e saiu, deixando James ironicamente encantado por ter conseguido irritá-la de novo.


End file.
